


Ride

by TayCx3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayCx3/pseuds/TayCx3
Summary: That’s when Keith looked at the last person. He had white light up sneakers, baseball tee, hoodie and an army green jacket all on him despite it being late summer only. Keith looked even higher to see his face and time slowed and all he could hear was the music.OoOoOoThe boy was Latino with a long slender face.OoOoOoHe had dark brown hair with the slightest curl to it.I’m fallingThey locked eyes and Keith saw the slightest blue iris.So, I’m taking my time on my-





	1. Slow Time

Lance woke up. Another normal day. Put on makeup to cover up the red mark on his cheek and neck. It looks like blood, deep red blood. It’s horrible really. You know, the only possibility for his soulmate touch him that way would be for them to get harmed. Nose blood? Violent cut? No one knows. But anyway, he went on after that. Teeth brushed? Yep! Breakfast? Yep! Packed lunch? Yes. Wallets, keys and phone? Yep! Time to start the day on his hour-long bus ride to the Garrison high school. Or Mr. Iverson’s school for peculiar children as the other kids call it.

“It still looks weird” Keith murmured to himself as he looked at the man in the mirror. The amount of blue on his body was almost indecipherable. There was an arm across his chest and stomach, but that’s all he can tell as the rest of it moves mainly behind his body. “Time to get ready to be the new kid again.” His childhood friend had adopted him, basically his older brother, waited for him at the kitchen table. His name is Shiro. Well, that’s what everyone calls him. His real name is Takashi Shirogane, but it stuck after Keith only could remember half of his last name. About Shiro, he drove Keith to the new Garrison high school.

Lance looked out the window and his earbuds were in on a low volume. The song that was playing was popular a couple of years ago, but he still loved the sound of it. The mix of the calm beat in the chorus and the casual rap in the verse was just something he loved.

_I’d die for you_

_That’s easy to say_

_We have a list of people that we would take_

_A bullet for them_

_A bullet for you_

_A bullet for eve-_

His music was cut short when his girlfriend sat down with him. He looked at her. She looked pretty, as you would expect that Lance got his eyes on.

“Soooo... maybe time to talk about Saturday?” he suggested. Looking back, it seemed kind of unfair that she just ran out on him like that but not like he could blame her. She had a light grey mark on her upper arm and despite Lance’s efforts it didn’t really disappear.

“Its bad enough that we stuck together even after my soul mark didn’t fade, but you don’t even have one! Are you unable to love or something? Why don’t you have one?” there was a clear desperation and sadness in her voice and lance could tell what was next. “I can’t be with you when I don’t even know if you are capable of love.”

“Jenny, wait! Its not that I’m incapable of love! I just must have maybe met my soulmate at such a young age that I don’t remember them!” the same lie he tells everyone. He wears makeup to cover it, but no one knows except him, his family and his two best friends.

“Lance, shut it. I can tell when you’re lying. And I don’t need the truth. Its over!” She says in a stern tone as she leaves the seat. Lance doesn’t even know how to feel, but it still hurts.

_I’ve been thinking too much_

_I’ve been thinking too much_

_Help me._

The song ends, and a newer pop song comes on as the last part of the commute started.

“You’re gonna do great there Keith. Remember ‘patience yields focus’ and try not to blow up?” His friend told him, looking concerned, but he smiled at least.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see you in the evening. Remember that you promised me the toy hippo at your workplace for doing this” he answered as he pulled on his backpack.

“Of course. Anything for my brother! Good luck!” Shiro had to shout the last part as Keith was already walking to the door. With earbuds in and no idea of the school’s layout, he carefully went in.

“patience yields focus, patience yields focus.” These were the only words going through Keith’s mind as he looked around.

“Great morning!” Lance yelled in grievance.

“Talked to Jenny today?” That was Hunk, Lance’s best friend from kindergarten.

“Did you do the do on Saturday?” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows at her own remark.

“Almost! But she bailed as soon as she realized I didn’t even have a soul mark. It’s hard to explain it to others. And when I met her on the bus earlier, she broke up with me!” Lance just wanted the day to be over already. But it had barely started.

“Look, you still had the mark this morning, right? That means they’re out there for you.” Hunk was always so nice to everyone it was hard not to smile when he opened his mouth.

“Hey man, it’s probably for the best. Who knows, maybe your soulmate goes to another school!” Pidge could be great with people.

“Easy for you two to say. Hunk found Shay a year back, and you literally have a hand holding an old Nintendo DS at your collarbones. I have someone’s blood!” still, Lance couldn’t help but not smile at how lucky his friends were and how they were still cheering him on. They gave him a sense of okay, like, when he talked with them he would always feel good and feel safe. He hoped that his soulmate would make him feel the same.

“Just relax” Keith took a shaky breath. “Remember, patience yields focus.” As soon as he said that he realized how many people there were. Some were relaxing peacefully, others were laughing with each other, but they all had friends. He immediately stood out as a lone wolf. He felt the eyes on himself as he walked past people in the hallway. It seemed like everything went faster and someone had turned up the volume of the world, so he couldn’t even hear his music. He straightened his collar so the blue on his lower neck wouldn’t show. _Principal’s office... where is it.?_

Keith looked around and suddenly he saw a quite small group of three friends taking up a fairly large table. There were a big guy with a yellow headband and a smile that would brighten anyone’s day. A shorter girl with messy hair, cargo shorts and big round glasses pointed him out to the two others. That’s when Keith looked at the last person. He had white light up sneakers, baseball tee, hoodie and an army green jacket all on him despite it being late summer only. Keith looked even higher to see his face and time slowed and all he could hear was the music.

_OoOoOo_

The boy was Latino with a long slender face.

_OoOoOo_

He had dark brown hair with the slightest curl to it.

_I’m falling_

They locked eyes and Keith saw the slightest blue iris.

_So, I’m taking my time on my-_

 “Heya, I’m Katie, pals call me Pidge. You’re the new kid, right?” The shorter girl in glasses had approached him. She had this incredibly confident way of behaving that Keith was in shock.

“H-how did you now I was new? I was told that none of the students would be informed of my arrival.”

Pidge paused for a little while and leaned in. “I hack the school servers once a week for the good sauce. Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone.” She backed up. “Also, my big bro went to the same school as yours. Shiro told Matt and Matt told me.” Keith sighed. Of course, Shiro had to tell someone. “looking for the Prince’s office, right? I’ll walk ya there.”

Keith knew a little bit about Pidge already, like the fact that she had gone up two years in the syllabus and that she could work her way in to almost any computer there were. What he didn’t know was that she went to this school.

“By the way, we call him prince because he is one. And he is really not one to be messed with.” After that ominous warning from Pidge he didn’t at all feel intimidated. Not. At. All.

Pidge stepped aside and gestured her entire body as to say _be my guest monsieur_. Keith gave a little huff. “Is it okay if I sit with you guys today? At least I know about you.” He asked cautiously.

“Of course! We always sit on that table in all our breaks so just take a seat.” She dug her phone out of one of her pockets. “I’ll notify the squad, so they know that you’re gonna share the space, not steal it.”

“Is that a problem usually?” he looked at the amount of people. Obviously, people usually took the spaces that were available. “never mind. I’m gonna go talk to” he looked at his note that he had shoved in the pocket of his hoodie “prince- principal Lotor.” Pidge waved good bye as he opened the door to Lotor’s office.


	2. Fast Paced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Has anyone seen Lance today?” As if on cue Lance came strolling in through the door with a baguette in one hand, cup of coffee in the other and his backpack not even fully on or closed. “Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man! You’re the best you know!” lance shot finger guns at his teacher.

Fast paced

 “Come in” a deep voice said. Keith looked past the door to see a tanned man with long white hair. “I’m principal Lotor, you must be Keith Kogane” Lotor looked up over his slim glasses “take a seat, Keith.” He smiled warmly at Keith and he felt compelled to sit down. “You look far shyer than your brother described you. Anyways, I see you have entered the visual creative department. What part of it made you enter there?”

“Um... art and design, sir. I have always loved creating new things and wish to eventually help to design prosthetics.” He said hesitantly. The only reason he wanted to work with prosthetics where his brother that lost an arm in an accident. Truthfully, he only really enjoyed painting and drawing in his free time. “But I do love the occasional mess that comes with creating a painting.”

Lotor sat back and studied Keith. “I hope you are aware that you will also have architecture in class, right?”

“I am aware sir. I only need to pass those assignments and do my very best on the ones I’m more interested in to get the grades I want, sir.” Keith almost mumbled. Architecture couldn’t be _that_ bad right?

“Also, what electives do you want? You need at least one, but you can have an extra one for more credits.” This peaked Keith’s interest.

“I would love to have Art and Creational work!” he almost yelped. He had wanted that elective since it was announced and couldn’t wait to get his hands on the paints.

“There are several spaces available for that class if I remember correctly. You don’t want any more?” Keith shook his head and Lotor noted it on his computer. “Your first class is Design and Architecture in the third floor fifth door to the right. I’m sure that the class representative will show you around, if not then somebody will.” Lotor waved his hand towards the door as to tell him to leave so he did. Third floor fifth door to the right. Okay!

“Class! We will have a new student! Time for roll call!” The teacher went trough the class list until he reached M “Has anyone seen Lance today?” As if on cue Lance came strolling in through the door with a baguette in one hand, cup of coffee in the other and his backpack not even fully on or closed. “Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man! You’re the best you know!” lance shot finger guns at his teacher. “you do know that you can’t eat or drink anything other that water in this classroom?” Coran confiscated Lance’s breakfast and started the class.

There was a slight knock on the door and Coran said it was open. “Is this the Design and Architecture class for third year?” Keith looked carefully up at the teacher with a big ginger mustache and slicked back hair.

“You’re absolutely correct! You must be Keith! Take a seat... umm… right there next to Lance!” Keith looked at the boy the teacher pointed at and saw the same boy from the cafeteria earlier.

“Come on! I don’t bite!” Lance said. That made Keith realize he had his mouth slightly agape. He shook his head and sat down.

“Now! I am Coran! Your teacher in all the visual creative classes and your homeroom teacher! I hope to see you blossom through the year Keith!” Some of his classmates rolled their eyes at the teacher and some laughed with him. They all got a new assignment, making a sustainable office building. Better get to work!

Remember when Keith thought architecture wouldn’t be so bad? Architecture sucked. He didn’t have any ideas on how to make the design because he had to stick to this idiotic BREEAM scale. That would be impossible to maintain unless you had been both architect and interior designer for years.

“LUNCHBREAK!” was all a dazed Keith heard until there was a literal Sonic at cleaning up next to him.

“What? Finally.” He had almost fallen asleep when trying to look for ideas while Lance had already made several sketches and read two chapters in the book for the assignment. He cleaned up pretty fast as he only had a small sketchbook and a laptop on his desk, so he and Lance walked down to the cafeteria together. “pidge said I could sit with you guys, mind if I tag along?” Keith asked cautiously.

“Sure man, by the way, need any help with ideas? You seemed very art blocky.” That’s not even a phrase but Keith let it slide. Before he could answer, Lance was already running towards the table where pidge and the other boy sat. “SWEET! Hunk you’re the best and your cakes are delicious!”

“Gotta agree with sharpshooter here.” Pidge saw Keith. “YO! Hunk has the best treats after his confectionary’s classes! Better eat before its empty!” Keith half jogged up to the table and pulled out his lunch. Hunk gave him a piece of cake before he could even open the lunchbox.

“At this table the desserts come first” Hunk smiled. Keith took the cake. It seemed like brownies mixed with strawberries. As he took the first bite an unwilling moan came out. Sure, Shiro could cook some and Keith new some recipes of his own but this was on a whole ‘nother level of delicious. Lance snorted at the sound. Pidge started laughing, then Lance, and Hunk, and in the end, Keith. “At least I know my cake is good now.” Hunk said in-between laughs.

“Its amazing! Honestly, how do you do it? Can I bring some to record my brother’s reaction or something?” Keith had usually had even better skills than Shiro so making fun of his cooking was his favorite thing.

“As long as I get the lunchbox back tomorrow and I get to see the video.” Hunk shrugged. Pidge told me she knows your brother, so it would be fun.

“Oh, I would LOVE a video of Shiro orgasming at some cake. I need to show the vid to Matt, so you can have at least my last piece.” She lifted her hands as if to say that she was done. “I need some blackmail on Matt’s behalf as well from that Takashi.”

“Wait wait wait, are we talking about the legendary Takashi Shirogane? You’re HIS brother? You look nothing alike.” Lance received a look from Pidge filled with threat. “He must’ve gotten the good non-mullet genes.” Lance tried to save himself. With an awkward laugh.

“Yeah, were not related by blood and by the state, Shiro is technically my Guardian, he Adopted me from an orphanage when I was twelve.” The table got somber and everyone looked sad. “Its okay, he loves me just as much as my parents did. Also, my mullet isn’t bad.” He side eyed Lance with a smirk.

“So, you do admit that you have a mullet?” Lance clapped back. A glint in his eyes. A smile that shaped into a sly grin. “maybe if you cut the mullet you could actually get some ideas for the architecture project.” He pulled up a pair of scissors from his backpack slowly.

“No way in HELL you’re cutting my hair! Not my fault that architecture blows!” Lance’s eyes widened at Keith’s statement and pretended to faint.

“Architecture is the BEST! Its just you that have no ideas!” as he waved his arms around he saw the clock. “SHIT MY DANCE TEACHER’S GONNA KILL ME!” and he ran.

“What. Just. Happened?” Keith was very confused. Dance? That wasn’t a visual creative class. Was it one of Lance’s electives?

“Don’t worry about him. He just stuffed his schedule to the max this year, but dance is his favorite elective.” Pidge was very calming in how she talked. Just the rest of the day left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Keith has traits of ASD, i have a headcanon that he actually has it in the show so i wrote him with ASD in the fic.


	3. Halt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s phone vibrated. It’s a snap from Lance.
> 
> Hey, I bet I’m gonna be better at all the assignments than you
> 
> Was snapped on a picture taken over his shoulder at a bus.
> 
> “Shiro, stop peeping at my snapchat and eyes on the road.” Keith got a small sorry back and he replied.
> 
> Even the art? I do a banging oil painting!
> 
> His photo was a black screen. Answer from Lance
> 
> I can paint too
> 
> And sculpt
> 
> Can you do that?
> 
> Lance was surprisingly cocky. Best reply in a way that wouldn’t feed his ego.
> 
> Odd flex, but okay

Free period. Two of them after lunch break. And he was alone. So, he went to the library. Bad choice. Wasn’t silent.

“The first years never shut up. Still enjoy the gift of life you know?”

Keith was shocked to hear a girl’s voice.

“Um, what?”

He looked at her, how did she get that vibrant blue hair? And how were her ears so pointy? He must have been gaping at her because she looked kind of confused back.

“I’m Acxa, the only emo kid that still dyes her hair in the third year.” She said almost as if she was making fun of herself.

“Keith... ehh. The new kid.”

“I could tell. You were shocked by the first years. No one is here.”

“Oh, well. Um, is there any places that are actually quiet at this school?”

Axca went deep in thought for a minute before dragging Keith behind her by his hand.

“guess we can rule her out, huh?” he mumbled to himself.

“did you say something? About ruling out?”

“I, um, no, well… I have a weird soulmark and I just kinda, want to know who they are?”

“Oh yeah, me too a hand on my shoulder. Think it’s a girls hand based on the size.” They walked a little more until she stopped. “Here. Here it’s quiet.”

They sat down on the bench like couch there and were silent for a while.

“What do you mean by weird mark by the way? Is it grotesque or something? Or the shape of something you would rather not be first thing you’re touched with?”

“NO no NO! Nothing like that. Its just, very big. And all over my torso.” He pulls the back of his collar down to reveal the top of the blue mark. “This blue color all over my back and one arm over my chest. I have no idea how anyone can touch me like that for the first time. Like, enveloping me?”

“That’s… odd? I have the same shade of blue?” she pulls off her biker jacket to reveal a blue handprint in the same shade. “Hopefully not the same person, right?”

“Better hope not” Keith chuckled.

Axca put earbuds in and leaned back to sleep for a while. Keith just pulled out his sketchbook. Some time passed and suddenly Axca was over his shoulder.

“Aren’t they the kids that always have one table in the cafeteria? If I remember right its… Hunk, Pidge and Lance.” She looked closer at the last sketch that she hadn’t mentioned yet. “Is that me? Asleep?”

“Oh! I didn’t mean to offend you! I just… ehh. Warm up sketches are easier from life.”

“I’m not offended. This is actually, really great. How long have you been drawing?”

“Since I was 12, I think? But its not really good. Just a sketch.”

“If you don’t mind, could I keep the sketch? Of me I mean!”

“OH! Yes! Of course!” Keith ripped the sketch of sleeping Axca out of the book and handed it to her. Then it was time for Keith’s most sought-after class. Art and Visual works. Basically, an entire class dedicated to art and art theory.

It was not as fun as he thought. Two classes of Color studies by this swiss dude named Johannes Itten. No real work. Just a lecture. On contrasts. Useful, but not interesting. Hopefully it would be better when they started the assignment next week.

As they were packing up he saw Lance eyeing him suspiciously.

“What?”

“Is that a tattoo? That intense blue in your neck?”

“how did you see that!?”

“I don’t know man you’re quite hunched over when you sit. Your collar gets pulled down.” He thought a little while looking at Keith’s neck. “but not a tattoo. I get that.”

“It’s my mark... I won’t go into detail. You’re lucky yours can’t be seen outside your clothes.”

“What’s your snapchat?”

“I. What? My snapchat?”

“Yes, Your snapchat. I want to show you something, but I can’t show you here.”

“Umm… okay. Its Kuro.gane”

“Wow. Edgy”

“Shut up. I was 14”

“Thanks dude. Gotta go to my bus!”

Lance was already sprinting down the hall of the school. Keith had to meet up with Shiro outside.

“You actually got it.” Keith looked at the stuffed hippo in the passenger seat.

“A promise is a promise. How was it? Not so bad right?”

Keith just rolled his eyes while he got into his brothers car. “Not too bad, I guess. Matts lil’ sis goes there. She let me sit with her little friend group in lunch. One of them is in my class.” He recalls giving lance his snapchat at this point and opens his phone to see the notif. _Water_bender.boy has added you as a friend._

“A person Katie knows takes art? That’s odd. Isn’t she a tech wiz?”

“He likes architecture though. Not art. And he is insanely fast to get out of class.”

“What is the name of this mysterious architect then?” Shiro asks with a cocked eyebrow.

“Takashi. I know queers travel in packs but for now I just want friends and don’t need your teasing for me being single.” Keith got silent and spoke again “His name is Lance.”

Keith’s phone vibrated. It’s a snap from Lance.

_Hey, I bet I’m gonna be better at all the assignments than you_

Was snapped on a picture taken over his shoulder at a bus.

“Shiro, stop peeping at my snapchat and eyes on the road.” Keith got a small sorry back and he replied.

_Even the art? I do a banging oil painting!_

His photo was a black screen. Answer from Lance

_I can paint too_

_And sculpt_

_Can you do that?_

Lance was surprisingly cocky. Best reply in a way that wouldn’t feed his ego.

_Odd flex, but okay_

Literally all Keith got in reply was a picture of Lance looking annoyed.

_Can’t retort as you did earlier?_ 😉

Keith was almost laughing at this point.

_Oh shut it Mullet!_

_Never in a million years if I can get that hilarious face!_

In the next picture lance was winking over dramatically at the camera.

_You wanna see my face, huh?_

Keith got a little shock from that line and couldn’t say anything, but he had to say something to not let him win.

_Only if it looks as stupid as, well, your face!_

Not his best line, but still, it worked.

They chatted like this for the rest of Lance’s bus ride home. Keith had already been home with Shiro a while, so he was just on the couch. Then he gets a different snap when Lance is home.

_Wanna know the secret to my skin looking this flawless?_

_Flawless? You actually use that adjective about yourself?_

_Shut it mullet_

It was quiet for a while from Lance for a while and he got another one.

_Its about the mark thing and how I didn’t have it visible. Its actually, not hidden by clothes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil short and sweet but to get a little more plot in the next chapter. also, sorry for not making new chapters. i suck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on Ao3 so i would love some constructive critisicm.


End file.
